skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wordsworth
Wordsworth 'is one of the main characters of ''Skylanders: Heroes, serving as the Elite Master of the Fire element. Appearance Wordsworth appears as a tall, slender African American male in his mid-teens. He wears a black and red fedora, a black button-up jacket, black jeans, a red t-shirt, and black shoes. Personality Wordsworth is the "class clown" of the group. Unlike his friends, he doesn't take a whole lot of things seriously. Even when he's trying to defeat Kaos' dark armies he still tries to find ways to make people laugh or make a complete fool out of himself. However, when his friends are in real danger, he knows when to cut the act and get serious. Relationships Allies '''Miles - The two of them are best friends and Wordsworth seems to interact with him more than any other character. When the two of them are together, they always clown around and pull pranks on others, sometimes even each other. Thus, it's really hard to tell which one of them shows more intelligence. Sue - Sue serves as a younger sister figure to Wordsworth. She works with him in his father's music store and the two of them always try to combine jazz and rock n' roll together. Unfortunately, they have no luck doing so. Whenever Sue is in a blue mood, Wordsworth always tries to find ways to cheer her up (usually by ultimately pranking himself, which she can't help but laugh to). However, if she's in a really bad mood, Wordsworth knows (from experience) to let her be. Sue is the only person Wordsworth will not prank (also from experience). Brad - Wordsworth is friends with Brad, but Brad knows from experience that he can't trust Wordsworth with even a lightbulb. So he always tries to keep the latter from bothering him while he's working, which he barely has any success of doing. Nevertheless, the two are still good friends. Danny - Wordsworth seems to hold good conversations with Danny, but he doesn't seem to interact with him in any other way. Despite this, he still sees Danny as a valiant leader and usually seeks guidance and inspiration from him. Ricky - The two of them are friends but Ricky seems to have certain trust issues with Wordsworth especially around his sister, Summer. Other than that, they seem to get along just fine. Ricky often pulls pranks with Wordsworth if Miles is absent, and vice-versa. Mike - Despite not being a fan of slaughtering animals, Wordsworth is friends with the skilled hunter. The two often interact before school hours, when Mike usually buys everyone coffee. Brick - Wordsworth usually only interacts with Brick when the guys are playing basketball or arm-wrestling. Whenever they do all-out wrestling however, Wordsworth and the others already know to stay clear of him if they want to stay out of the hospital. Draco - Wordsworth barely interacts with Draco, but whenever the latter throws a party or a massive prank on someone, Wordsworth knows to be there when it happens. Yurei - Wordsworth hardly interacts with Yurei since the latter usually prefers to be left alone. Eon - TBA Professor Tanium - TBA Enemies Kaos - Wordsworth really doesn't see Kaos as much of a threat and usually makes fun of his height and bad looks. Pale Virus - Just like the other heroes, Wordsworth knows he can't underestimate the masked figure. He knows to always stay on guard whenever he encounters the villain, but still makes puns about his name and attacks (possibly just to irritate him). Hot Mess - Wordsworth admits that the villainess is literally "smoking hot". Despite this, he knows not to underestimate her. Wordsworth was also the one who came up with her name. Josh - Just like all the other characters, Wordsworth highly despises Josh. The reason he hates the latter is because he tried to steal from his father's store one time. Mr. Smith - Wordsworth is paranoid that Mr. Smith is out to get him and usually tries to avoid his class, but never has any luck. Love Interest Summer - The two of them have been dating prior to the events of the series. Gallery coming_soon__1_by_bctheboss-d90nve6.jpg|Wordsworth alongside Eruptor, Flameslinger, and Blast Zone in the first teaser poster. BCIcon.png|Pixel Wordsworth created by TheShadowCraft. Trivia *He represents BC's goofy/idiotic side. *Out of all the characters in the series, his name is most likely the hardest to pronounce. *He shares the same name with a character from Heathcliff. Similarly, that character also speaks in rhymes. *BC was originally going to have Wordsworth wear glasses, but he later decided to remove them from his design. *Wordsworth is slightly shorter than Clay but is taller than everyone else, making him the second tallest Elite Master. *Wordsworth seems to be the most popular character as evidenced by previous polls and character reviews. Category:BCtheBoss Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Portal Masters Category:Fire Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Protected Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Based on Actual People